Reloading (also referred to as handloading) is the process of loading firearm cartridges or shotgun shells by assembling the individual components (case/hull, primer, powder, and bullet/shot), rather than purchasing completely assembled, factory-loaded ammunition. This is done by individuals on a small scale and does not apply to manufacturers. Reloading involves the private making of cartridges and shells using new or previously fired cartridge cases and shotgun hulls using personally cast/molded or new bullets, shot, primers, and powder.
The ability to customize ammunition, economy, increased accuracy, performance, commercial ammunition shortages, and hobby interests are all common motivations for reloading both cartridges and shotshells. The reloading process can realize increased accuracy and precision through improved consistency of manufacture, by selecting the optimal bullet weight and design, and tailoring bullet velocity to the purpose. The equipment and materials used to assemble the cartridge also has an effect on its performance, uniformity/consistency and optimal shape/size. Modern reloading equipment enables a firearm owner to tailor fresh ammunition to a specific firearm.
The basic pieces of equipment for reloading includes a press, dies, a shellholder, a scale, priming tools, a powder measure, a bullet puller, a case trimmer and primer pocket tools. A press is a device that uses compound leverage to push the cases into the dies that perform the loading operations. Dies are used for sizing and decapping operation, to expand the case mouth of straight cases, neck expansion, and seating and crimping the bullet. Modern reloading dies are generally standardized with ⅞-14 (or, for the case of 50 BMG dies, with 1¼×12) threads and are interchangeable with all common brands of presses, although older dies may use other threads and be press-specific. A shellholder is used to hold a case in place as it is forced into and out of the dies. A precision scale is used for measuring powder for loading cartridges. Priming tools are used for priming the case. Powder measures can be used to accurately measure out powder. Bullet pullers are shaped like hammers and allow the reloader to disassemble mistakes by use of inertia to pull the bullet. Bullets are also used to disassemble loaded ammunition of questionable provenance or undesirable configuration, so that the components can be salvaged for re-use. Case trimmers are used on cases need to be trimmed to bring them back into proper specifications. Primer pocket cleaning tools are used to remove residual combustion debris remaining in the primer pocket. Further materials used in reloading include: cases or shot shell hulls; smokeless powder; and bullets, or shot and wads for shot shells; and primers. case lubricant may also be needed, depending on the dies used.
The reloading process depends on the achievement desired.
In the activity of reloading, the bullet is usually the most expensive part of the reloaded round, especially with handgun ammunition. Reloading can involve the processes of casting or swaging bullets. With these processes, the reloader can control many attributes of the resulting bullet. Bullet molds vary in shape and design allowing the reloader to pick the exact weight, shape, and diameter of the bullet to fit the cartridge, firearm, and intended use.
Casting is a method of obtaining bullets, buckshot, and slugs intended for reloading use at low to moderate velocities. Casting requires a set of bullet, buckshot, or slug molds. Reloaders can acquire lead for ammunition from many different sources, some new and some recycled. Soft lead bullets are generally used in handguns with velocities of 1000 ft/s (300 m/s) or lower, while harder cast bullets may be used, with careful powder selection, in rifles with velocities of 2000 ft/s (600 m/s) or slightly more.
In one embodiment, swaging involves jacketing bullets, especially for rifles and pistols. The hard jacket material, generally copper or brass, resists deformation and handles far higher pressures and temperatures than lead. Swaging includes forcing such jackets onto bullet cores via pressure. Swaged bullets, since they are formed at the temperature at which they will be used, can be formed in molds of the exact desired size.
Some reloaders use casting and swaging to get high precision results. It is common to cast the bullets slightly oversized, and then swage the resulting castings through a die to do the final forming. Since the amount of pressure required to size the bullet is far less than that required to form a bullet, a simple mechanical press can be used, often the same press used for handloading ammunition.
Reloading enthusiasts typically use lead containing materials for bullets. As part of the reloading process, it is common for lead alloy to be melted in high temperature pots and pouring into bullet molds. These bullets are then forced through a round die to size them to correct the round dimension. However, there are environmental and health concerns associated with lead projectiles. Lead projectiles left in the field (e.g., a marsh) can lead to increased lead levels in the ecosystem and the food chain. The use of lead projectiles in indoor firing ranges raises health concerns associated with lead dust and vapors that may be formed when lead bullets hit the down range back wall. Consequently, reloaders have turned to other sources of bullet material for use in their bullet molds and swaging equipment in their efforts to personally make their own bullets.
It would be desirable to provide reloaders with a safe alternative which approximates the size, density and weight of lead. It also would be desirable to provide a commercial product that comprises material suitable for shaping and making bullets and that removes handling and safety concerns that are typically associated with small particle size metal powders. It further would be desirable to provide a kit for the reloader enthusiast that contains all the necessary reloading equipment including safe, workable bullet material.